


Making Do

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [42]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Masturbation, POV Caspian X, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: When you can’t have what you want, don't you just make do?





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse. There’s a very small amount of angst in here, but otherwise it’s pretty much what the rating suggests it is. Set at some point before Edmund’s arrival aboard ship in _Dawn Treader_ , all characters you recognise belong to C. S. Lewis.

You once caught a glimpse of Ed after a bath, dripping water and naked but for a towel. Remembering drives out all thought except how it’d feel to give in to your feelings for him.

Aroused to the point of pain, desire overpowers your will. You allow your imagination free rein, stroking yourself as you daydream about Ed writhing beneath you as you slide into him.

Letting yourself imagine it’s Ed’s hand dancing up and down your cock sends you over the edge into an intense orgasm.

And yet afterwards, you find you miss him beyond the telling of it.


End file.
